


Day 3: Feelings

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 3: Feelings

This didn’t go where I thought that it was going to go.

Cat’s plane had only landed an hour beforehand. In that span of time, she had dropped Carter off at the apartment and gotten him settled, washed herself clean of the grime that always latched to her after a flight, and become reaquainted with her CatCo offices. She wandered the building for nearly an hour, the jet lag never allowing her to break free of whatever dream-like dissociative feeling she was having. Eventually she found herself in front of the windowless office that she had set aside for Kara Danvers… except that she didn’t see ‘Danvers’ on the door anymore. 

This was why she found herself outside of her former assistant’s apartment door at 11:47 pm, terrified, because it sounded like World War 3 had broken out inside.

When it seemed like maybe Kara was deaf to Cat’s knocking, she tested the door handle and let herself in. She immediately noticed that there were obvious signs of what appeared to be a struggle and Cat internally debated getting the proper authorities involved… whoever they may be. She dropped all notions of this when she heard a sharp cry from Kara in another room, followed quickly by a crash. Cat followed the sound into the bedroom. Kara was clearly distraught and didn’t even have the emotional energy to acknowledge Cat’s presence as she forced a guilty looking young man out of her bedroom window. Cat already knew that there was nothing out there for him to land on.

“I really hope that he is just as bulletproof as you are. I really don’t need to be a witness to a murder today. Did he at the least deserve it?” Cat asked as she studied Kara’s profile.

“I’m not… Ms.Grant? What are you doing here?” Kara hurried to hug the CEO, her mind running in a thousand different directions at once.

“It is good to see you as well. I’ve come to apparently solve whatever domestic crises you are in and then reclaim might rightful throne in National City, since it seems that the entire city fell apart in my absence. I was surprised to come and find you in the midst of the attempted murder of that scruffy young person…” Cat crosses the room to look down after him. “Make that a botched attempted murder. Is he Kryptonian as well.”

“I uhm… God, I don’t even know where to start.” Kara leads Cat to sit down on the couch before pouring them both a drink. Kara spikes her own with some of the good stuff from the alien bar. For Cat, she ‘borrowed’ some of Alex’s forgotten Scotch. Cat made a face at it but didn’t verbally complain.

“My good friend, Julie Andrews, always said that the very beginning was a good place to start.” Cat suggests.

“Well, shortly after you left, everything began to go downhill…” Kara began after tossing the liquor directly down the back of her throat. Kara summarized everything with a reporter’s eye for detail, leaving out all of the portions where she was Supergirl and her now ‘ex’-boyfriend was also an alien.

“I love that you still think I’m not completely positive that you are Supergirl. I was just in your room and could see the suit hanging in your closet. Unless you think that I’m blind and stupid on top of naive.” Cat says with a heavy sigh.

Kara gives in and provides her with the rest of the details that she had been holding back, including that Mon-El was a former Prince of Daxam and slave owner. Cat could hear how completely torn Kara was by all of this in her voice. The girl was still to forgiving and kind for her own good. Cat had always really liked that about her, but now it was kind of pissing her off.

“Just hold it right there. This is some of the most horrible rationalization that I’ve ever heard in my life. You should know by now that you don’t need some man to tell you what you’re worth Kara Danvers and you should know that you deserved so much better than whatever you thought that he was giving you, because he wasn’t giving you anything. Men like that are takers. He didn’t bring anything to the table that you didn’t already have in spades, and a lot of what he was bringing was stuff that you didn’t need, stuff that you needed to keep away from you. Everything that you told me just now said that he was bad news. I’m glad that he is out of your life and I hope that you intend to keep things that way.” Cat lectured, eventually becoming so impassioned that she stood up and waved her hand as though speaking to a class full of people.

“But, Ms.Grant, I… I don’t want him out of my life. He’s been here for me since before you left. He’s saved my life and changed so much and…” Kara protested through her tears. She wasn’t even sure about why she was arguing, she believed Cat and had always relied heavily on her advice.

“That’s another thing. It isn’t your job to change some man into who you want them to be, or who they think that you need to make them be. If they find some flaw in themselves and want to better themselves, more power to them, but if they feel like they need you to do something or be there to do it, then that is just emotional manipulation and you need to get out of there as soon as you can. It’s not your job, and it’s not okay for someone to ask that of you.”

“But I…I luh..”? Kara couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Look, if you can’t even say the sentence, then it probably isn’t true. You shouldn’t have a question mark in there anywhere. He can’t make you love him. It wasn’t your job to love him just because you found him. Let him go. I’m sure that there is someone better for you out there, someone that you can be a team with, completely equal. Or maybe there isn’t and you can just be the fierce, lovely, independant woman that I know you are.” Cat kisses her forehead suddenly, maybe lingering just a moment longer than she should have. “It’s okay to feel what you are feeling though. Go ahead and cry and mourn and mope over him. Wallow for as long as you need to. Just because you forgot literally everything that I taught you last season… I mean month… doesn’t mean that the emotions you are having right now aren’t valid. Just know that you are going to be okay without him, and you’ll probably even be ten times better.”


End file.
